


Very Angry Cat Barista

by MoonflowerKuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established relationships with other ships, IM OVER IT FAM, J O I N M E I N H E L L, M/M, Slow Build, THERES SO MUCH FORMATTING FUCK ME, gays, this is my first "length" fic and its my rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: Sure, being a barista or waiter might be easy to some people. Like Tsukishima, with his long arms to carry multiple plates. Or Yachi, who is sweet and doesn’t get yelled at when she gets flustered at so many orders. Or Oikawa, whose natural born good looks are the reason they get so many customers.
Not Yaku, who is short, kind of cute, and just wants to pay back his loans.





	

There’s not too many things Yaku Morisuke would say pisses him off. He’s actually quite a collected person. Just, if you piss him off, he’ll stay pissed for a really long time.

Especially if he’s panicking with a lot of orders and people won’t stop being dicks. He had to take his junior, Yachi Hitoka, off the register because she was about 0.4 seconds away from bursting into tears. Thank God for Tsukishima and his calm nature.

“I’ll take care of her,” the blonde said. “She’ll work on the machines with me.”

Yaku felt the weight drop off his shoulders when he only saw a couple ready to order in front of him. He took their orders, Tsukishima and Yachi pounded out the coffees from the machine at lighting speed. Yachi had calmed down, no more people were being dicks to Yaku, and Tsukishima was a God sent angel.

Now, if only Oikawa would actually start working instead of talking to the attractive author.

 

Sure, being a barista or waiter might be easy to some people. Like Tsukishima, with his long arms to carry multiple plates. Or Yachi, who is sweet and doesn’t get yelled at when she gets flustered at so many orders. Or Oikawa, whose natural born good looks are the reason they get so many customers.

Not Yaku, who is short, kind of cute, and just wants to pay back his loans. He has friends, who are either Oikawa, Tsukishima or Yachi. There’s Kuroo, his best friend, who is pretty much Oikawa, Bokuto who (aside from personality) is Tsukishima, and Akaashi who doesn’t show much emotion but is pretty much a mix of all three.

He does get a few hidden phone numbers, which he throws away because for fuck sake, I just want to get this shift over with. 

All of the baristas at IV Coffee are one way or another, in love. Expect for Tsukishima and Yaku. That’s how they get along; laughing at Oikawa who tries to hit on the overly attractive carved from stone upcoming author, Iwaizumi Hajime. 

They don’t laugh at Yachi, because she’s usually the one getting hit on. They scare off a few guys here and there, but never the holy goddess of veterinary science, Shimizu Kiyoko. She nursed Yaku’s cat back to health after it broke its leg, and basically her presence is an instant pick me up. 

Like right now, in fact.

 

“When you two start dating, the stars will align and we will all have good fortune.”

Yachi squeaked at Tsukishima’s words and squeezed a take away coffee too hard, the contents flying into the air and onto her. Yaku’s arm stretched out with his round tray over her head with lighting fast reflexes and saved the worst of it getting in her hair.

Yachi shook, her face completely red. Kiyoko smiled, covering her mouth with her hand. She pushed up her glasses, her own cheeks slightly pink.

“I-I- I don’t- I’m not-“ Yachi stuttered, nervously wiping down the bench with the rag Tsukishima gave her. “We’re not even-!”

“I’m glad you think that, Tsukishima-kun,” Kiyoko said calmly, smiling softly. “Hitoka-chan and I will have to think about that.” She glanced at Yachi, her blue eyes holding mischief.

Yachi flared up again, busying herself with the rag once more and disappearing into the back to wash the rag. Tsukishima stood smug with a smirk on his face.

“As much as I adore you, Kiyoko-chan,” Yaku said, wiping down his tray, “Yachi-san and Tsukishima have work to do. Don’t you have classes?”

Kiyoko checked her watch and sighed. “I do in thirty minutes.” She stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder and gave a wave to them all, Yachi’s face in the doorway of the kitchen. “Good luck with work, all of you.”

“Have fun in class,” Yaku said, waving her off. He turned to Tsukishima with his hands on his hips, staring up at the blonde.

While Tsukishima’s stoic face never wavered even in the sight of death itself and Yaku’s wrath, his smirk dropped. Yaku narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

“Yachi-san,” Tsukishima called. “Can you come here please?”

Yachi made her way to Tsukishima’s side and looked up at him, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

“I apologise for startling you with my words,” he deadpanned. He looked down at Yachi before smiling softly. Yachi smiled up at him and hesitantly patted his shoulder blade.

 

As the wave of hungry, hungover college students died down, Yaku found himself leaning his chin on his hand and watching the few people left in the cafe. He sighed, watching Oikawa sit down with Iwaizumi who was eating his croissant with a small smile. 

Yaku sighed as Tsukishima passed him. The blonde stopped in his tracks with four plates and frowned. He looked at him before rolling his eyes and heading into the kitchen to wash up.

_Classic Tsukishima._

 

***

 

People who were assholes to waiters were right at the top of Noya’s hate list. They handle your food, and they’re trying their very best to give you good service. Why be a dick?

It’s one thing to get angry at a barista for mucking up your over complicated order, but to make one cry? 

You’re goddamn right Noya was going to step in.

That’s how Noya ended up in IV Coffee sizing up a guy who was much bigger than him but who wasn’t these days?

Rewind a little bit. Like, give or take five minutes ago.

 

Noya opened the door to IV Coffee, smiling to himself as he read over Shoyo’s text.

**SHO-CHAN [8:34]**  
!!! I LOVE CHOCOLATE CROISSANTS

 

**Me [8:34]**  
then i’ll buy you some gingy!!

 

**SHO-CHAN [8:35]**  
ah tysm noya-san!!

 

Noya slipped into the line, blowing his blonde fringe out of his face. He pocketed his phone in exchange for his wallet and stole a look at the croissants in the window. He smiled to himself and waiting in line, bouncing slightly.

“I asked for raspberry syrup, not strawberry.”

Noya turned his attention to the man in front of him and the female barista at the register. She fumbled with her order pad and looked over it. She pointed it out to the man and it did indeed say strawberry.

The guy practically blew a fuse and started yelling. Noya’s eyes widened as the girl’s eyes welled up, apologising frantically. Noya reached up and tapped the guy on the shoulder, not daring to look away from his rage filled gaze.

“Cut her some slack, man,” Noya said. “She’s trying her best, you don’t gotta get angry about it.”

“And who the hell are you?” the guy literally spat.

“Geez, keep it in your mouth,” Noya muttered, wiping his face. “It doesn’t matter who I am. I want my order as much as you do but all you had to do was politely correct her and she would have fixed it.”

The guy glanced back at the girl, who now had two boys, one extremely tall while the other was a little taller than Noya, behind her glaring daggers. He slammed his money down and grabbed his drink, storming out of the cafe. Noya watched him go and scowled.

“Some people, huh,” he grumbled, walking up to the counter. The girl was wiping her eyes when he looked up. “Aw, I hope I didn’t make it worse! Are you okay?” he asked hurriedly.

The girl nodded, “Y-Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you very much.”

“That’s just low,” her brunette co-worker growled from behind her. “I’d have punched the guy if I was serving him.” His eyes were dark as he looked at the door, but he brightened when he looked at Noya.

“Don’t think you can do that in public service,” Noya commented with a smile. The brunette leaned down and whispered something into the girl’s ear. She smiled up at him, her eyes still red and quickly hugged him, disappearing into the back.

“What can I get you?” the brunette asked, shaking his head with a smile. Noya blinked at him before smiling and remembering he had an order.

“Three chocolate croissants and a cappuccino, please,” Noya said with a smile. _Wow, good job, Yuu. You didn’t stutter!_

“Coming right up.” Noya paid him and the brunette smiled before he put the money in the register. Noya walked over to pick up his food before the barista called out to him.

“Hey, mister!”

Noya turned around and frowned. “Did I forget something?”

“Just wanted to say thank you,” he said. “For basically saving Yachi-san before I cracked it.”

Noya smiled, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. He gave a small bow, crossing his legs. “Any time.”

 

***

 

Yeah, okay, he was cute.

Spiked up brown hair with a blonde side fringe who basically saved Yachi before she had a mental breakdown and before Yaku climbed over the counter and started scratching the guy’s eyes out. Tsukishima would have held him back, but he was thinking about chucking the guy’s own hot drink in his face.

Yaku sighed, listening to Oikawa’s relentless flirting. He was surprised Iwaizumi hadn’t just stopped coming to the cafe.

“I’ll leave you alone if you give me your number,” Oikawa said, leaning on the counter as Iwaizumi fished out his wallet.

“Why do I have to give you mine?” Iwaizumi asked, his eyes never leaving his wallet. “Why can’t you give me yours?”

“What if I give you mine and you never text me?!” Oikawa cried, standing up straight with wide puppy dog eyes.

Iwaizumi chuckled. “But if I give you mine, you’ll never leave me alone.”

“I’ll at least _try_.”

Iwaizumi pulled out his money and sighed. “I’ve held off for three months. I’ll cave.”

“YES!” Oikawa yelled, jumping up. He grabbed a take away cup lid and gave it to the upcoming author, which he scribbled his number onto. He held it up before Oikawa could take it.

“You better call me,” he warned, glaring up at him.

Oikawa winked at him. “You can trust me to do just that.”

Yaku groaned loud enough for Oikawa to hear, but he was happy for him. Iwaizumi was right; it had been three months since they had met and every time Iwaizumi came in, Oikawa pretty much begged Yaku to take care of his shift so he could sit down with Iwaizumi or at least try to make himself look busy with floor work while he chatted to Iwaizumi with broom in hand.

Iwaizumi left and Oikawa jumped at Yaku, picking him up and jumping around with him in his arms. He spun the smaller man around, smiling ear to ear.

“Aww, Morisuke-chan! I couldn’t be happier!” he squealed, jumping up and down.

“Do- I- weigh - noth-ing -?!” Yaku coughed out as Oikawa jumped. The brunette dropped him with a smile and a nervous laugh.

“I saw that guy with Hitoka-chan, by the way,” he said with a raise of his eyebrows. “I’ve never seen you smile like that. He must have been _really_ cute to you.”

“He was a customer,” Yaku said. “I’m not gonna fall in love like you after seeing him once. Who knows if he’ll even come back.”

“Morisuke-chan, I’m over here, living the real coffee shop alternate universe, and you won’t lift a finger to go get your own.” Oikawa pouted, crossing his arms. 

Yaku sighed, feeling deflated. “He was really cute…”

“Right?!” Oikawa said, throwing his arms up. “If he comes back in, I’ll be your saviour and get him to talk to you, okay?”

“I don’t need your help,” Yaku snapped, folding his arms. He glared up at the brunette.

“But, like, you do?” Oikawa said, scoffing. “It’s kinda obvious. If I can get Iwa-chan, then I can help you get that guy.” He grabbed Yaku’s cheeks, his eyes wide. “And he was shorter than you!”

Yaku’s face dropped and he jabbed his fingers into Oikawa’s side. The brunette yelped and grabbed his side as Yaku began punching his stomach.

“That’s what you get!” Yaku hissed, placing his hands on his hips while Oikawa collapsed onto the ground. Tsukishima ducked out of the kitchen in his casual clothes, waving goodbye to Yaku with Yachi by his side.

“Kunimi-chan will be here soon,” Oikawa groaned from the floor. Yaku smacked his hand away from his apron as the latter tried to grab on. “And Yamaguchi too.”

“Ah, yes. The eight AM classer.” Yaku gave up and helped Oikawa up, who seemed right as rain as soon as he was standing.

 

***

 

IV Coffee became a quick favourite. Noya had to drag Shoyo and Tanaka to it. Aside from the fact that Shoyo somehow knew Yachi, the barista from The Incident™ was there again and Noya kinda wanted to talk to him.

“Why do you wanna go so badly?” Tanaka had said as Noya dragged him by the wrist. “The croissant couldn’t be that good.”

“Oh, but they were, Ryuu,” Noya groaned as he heaved his friends. “And the barista was a solid eight too. Come on! Move your ass!”

Tanaka sighed and let Noya drag him down to IV Coffee, with Shoyo next to him. 

“Why can’t you guys let me have a love life?” Noya asked. “I never get in the way of yours.”

Tanaka scoffed. “You fuckin’ liar! Chikara almost threw you out of our apartment because you were being a fuckwit!” Shoyo snorted.

“You turned all of Tobio’s white shirts pink,” the ginger said with a smile.

“Because he called me short! And it wasn’t even in a joking way! He had a straight face, like it was a fact!”

Tanaka dug his heels into the ground and stared at Noya. His friend stopped pulling and sighed.

“Alright, yeah, okay. I am short, but I grew two centimetres!”

“Since your third year, how much have you grown?” Tanaka asked, looking down at him.

Noya stuck his tongue out. “Only those two centimetres but you can fuck off!”

Tanaka chuckled, letting Noya take his wrist again. “Lead the way to your cafe.”

 

As soon as Tanaka entered, he snorted the scents and Noya has never felt so disgusted™.

“Christ, it’s a fucking cafe, not a line of cocaine,” he said, though a little too loudly apparently. The blonde at the counter snorted while another really cute brunette erupted into a fit of giggles.

The blonde covered his mouth with his hand and sighed before composing himself. “What can I get you?” he asked, laughter still in his voice.

“At least eight chocolate croissants,” Shoyo said, glancing at his name tag, “Tsukishima-kun.”

Tsukishima nodded slowly, punching in the order. “Anything else?”

“Cappuccino with two sugars, please,” Noya said, Tanaka laughing as he picked Noya up slightly. The brunette smacked him so the taller dropped him. It didn’t stop Tsukishima from smirking slightly.

“He’s just so short, I didn’t think you could see him,” Tanaka said, smiling. Noya glared at him.

“Fuck you, Ryuu,” he snapped, turning away. Tanaka laughed, calling out a dejected “noooo” after him. Noya ignored him, his eyes set on the barista that was currently sweeping outside. 

Said barista looked up at met his gaze, earning an awkward wave from Noya. He smiled softly, waving back to him.

“Name for the coffee?” Tsukishima asked, pen in hand.

“Nishinoya,” he replied, not taking his eyes off the barista. Tsukishima filled it out, sliding the cup down to a distracted brunette leaning over the counter near Noya who was more focused on his phone than his job.

“Oikawa-san,” Tsukishima growled. The brunette jumped, his phone flying out of his hand. Noya saw the phone fall and stretched out his arm, catching it by the small keychains before throwing it up again and catching it.

“Sorry,” Noya said absentmindedly, handing him his phone with a blank expression. “Old reflexes.”

“That was amazing!” the brunette said, his eyes wide. Even Tsukishima looked surprised. “Thank you so much!”

“You wouldn’t have to thank him if you had been actually doing your job, Oikawa-san,” Tsukishima hissed. Oikawa laughed nervously and pocketed his phone.

Noya smiled, rubbing his neck. “You’re welcome,” he said sheepishly. 

A look flashed across the brunette’s face and his smile grew. “You’re the guy that saved Hitoka-chan last week! What’s your name?”

“N-Nishinoya… And I didn’t save her. She wasn’t going to die.”

“She said she wanted to,” Tsukishima added, his stoic expression painted back on his face. “But she admired what you did. So did Yaku-san.”

“Yaku…san?” Noya frowned. Tanaka and Shoyo swooped in and took the croissants, snagging a table while they were at it.

“The man sweeping outside that you totally weren’t staring at,” Oikawa said with a smirk. Noya’s face flared up and he tried to hide behind his blonde fringe. Oikawa giggled, covering his mouth.

“I’ll get your coffee, Nishinoya.”

 

***

 

Ho-ly _shit._

Not only did he save Yachi, but also saved Oikawa and his phone?

He’s got to have super powers. Like a modern day Clark Kent. Or Batman. Probably Batman.

Yaku picked up an old bottle cap from the sidewalk and smiled. _Can’t wait to throw this at Oikawa._

The modern day superhero was still inside, sitting with a ginger and a man with short, slightly fluffy grey hair. He didn’t notice it before, but the mysterious guy had his ears pierced.

“Cute…” Yaku whispered before shaking his head. He felt like the main character of an anime. Next minute he’d be complaining to Oikawa about his life problems and how he doesn’t know what to do once he leaves high school. 

Yaku sighed, opening the door to IV Coffee. He shut it quietly, acutely aware of the hero’s gaze on him. Yaku looked at him before smiling and heading to the counter. Oikawa was still on his phone, Tsukishima was still in his constant pissed off state and Yaku’s bottle cap was burning a hole in his pocket.

Oikawa sat up and shoved his phone in Yaku’s face, shaking it before Yaku took it.

 

 

**[Notes]**  
**Name is Nishinoya. Saved Hitoka-chan and my precious phone with Iwa-chan’s contact information so he basically saved my entire love life too. Tsukishima didn’t strangle me also so I’d say he saved Tsukishima’s sanity too**  
**Conclusion: the new x-men, alien, or super hero**

 

 

Yaku snorted. “Modern day Clark Kent?”

Oikawa’s face lit up and he pulled Yaku into his chest. “Yes! Yakkun thinks the same!”

Yaku patted his arm awkwardly before he let him go. Oikawa stared at him before frantically typing something into his phone. 

“Added and saved,” he said, pocketing his phone. “All we need is his age and number.”

“Age? Why do we need his age?”

“Umm-“ Oikawa scoffed. “He looks really young. Not to mention, could possibly be in elementary school.”

“With plugs?” Yaku retorted. Oikawa frowned, looking at Nishinoya.

“Shit,” he whispered. “You’re right. But he could still be in high school. A fifteen year old and twenty-one year old?” Oikawa shook his head and fake threw up. “Vomit.”

Yaku sighed, looking over at Nishinoya. He was licking the chocolate powder off the top of his cappuccino that Tsukishima had delivered. Oikawa took one glance at Yaku and Nishinoya before huffing and marching over to him.

“Tooru!” Yaku growled, looking around before jumping at the brunette. He wrapped his arms around his waist, but Oikawa didn’t stop.

“Hi,” he grunted to Nishinoya as Yaku tried to drag him back. “You can say no- Morisuke!” Oikawa smacked Yaku’s hands but he didn’t let go. “You can say no, but my friend would like your numb- mshhef!”

Yaku covered Oikawa’s mouth with his hand, his cheeks beet red. Nishinoya stared up at them with a smile.

“Please ignore him,” Yaku struggled out. “He recently got a boyfriend and thinks he’s top shit.”

Nishinoya snorted, covering his mouth. His two friends were smiling too.

“Enjoy,” Yaku said, grabbing Oikawa by the hair and dragging him into the kitchen. He shoved him into the fridge, knowing no one would be able to hear them if Yaku started yelling.

“Okay, before you get mad,” Oikawa said quickly, “all I wanted to do was help.”

Yaku’s deathly expression didn’t change. “I never asked, Oikawa.”

“No, don’t call me Oikawa!” he whined. “That means you’re really upset!”

“I have every right to be! Don’t shove your nose where it doesn’t belong!”

“He laughed though! He might give you it!”

“What’s the point, Tooru?” Yaku sighed. “What’s the point? Why are you helping me?”

“Believe it or not, Morisuke-chan, you’re my friend,” Oikawa hissed. His teeth chattered. “I want to help you.”

“You don’t usually do things unless there’s a catch.”

Oikawa’s face dropped and he sighed. “Can’t I do something nice while embarrassing my friend?”

Yaku rolled his eyes, trying to fight the smile creeping onto his face.

“Fine. If he gives me his number, I’ll spend my entire life worshipping you.”

Oikawa smiled and held out his hand. “Deal.”

 

***

 

“That was something.”

If Noya could have, he’d punch Tanaka right in the groin. He glared daggers at him instead, but it didn’t have much of an effect since he was blushing like a schoolgirl.

“Will you give it to him?” Shoyo had asked.

Bless you, sweet innocent Shoyo. He had had a boyfriend since his second year of high school, so he didn’t have to worry about the whole adult grown-up way. Bless him and Tobio. The two of them were as clueless as each other.

“Considering it,” Noya answered. “He _is_ really cute.”

“All the baristas here kinda are,” Tanaka said. “Tsukishima ain’t half bad. Neither is that brunette.”

“There’s a blonde girl too, but she’s not working today,” Noya said. He sighed, grabbing a napkin and scribbling as best as he could onto it without it ripping. Shoyo scoffed down his final croissant while Noya finished off his coffee.

Noya carefully put his money in the napkin and laid it on the table. Tanaka gave him a croissant and he kept it in his mouth as he gave the money to Tsukishima.

Noya pulled the croissant out of his mouth. “Keep the change, and give this to- um… Morisuke?”

Tsukishima looked at the napkin and nodded, a smug smile on his face. “Have a good day, Nishinoya-san.”

 

Unknown [11:08]  
sorry abt my co-worker he is the devil himself

Unknown [11:10]  
this is the barista btw my name is yaku morisuke

Unknown [11:13]  
thanks for saving all my co-workers

[align right]Me [11:14]  
ahahah np. i’m nishinoya yuu btw. you can just call me noya tho

Yaku [11:15]  
good to finally meet you i suppose

Yaku [11:17]  
question! would you like to date our dear morisuke-chan???

Yaku [11:18]  
FUCKIGN IGNORE THTA

Yaku [11:18]  
INSTEAD OF SAVING YM CO-WORKERS CAN YOU MURDER THEM

 

Me [11:19]  
HAHAHAH

 

Yaku [11:25]  
fml

 

Me [11:25]  
six minute gap lmao what happened??

 

Yaku [11:26]  
yachi came in while i was strangling tooru so i had to make it look like it was normal and we were still a happy family

 

Me [11:26]  
that’s so dark holy shit

Me [11:28]  
also u told me to ignore but can i answer the question bc i rly want to

 

Yaku [11:28]  
yes

 

Me [11:30]  
yes i’d like to

 

Yaku [11:31]  
tomorrow at seven?

 

Me [11:32]  
fuck it why not

 

***

Yaku learned a lot of things about Noya. He was twenty years old, an only child, and grew up with his three cousins. He and Tanaka had known each other since high school. Noya was very fond of crows and cats. His favourite colour was red and he enjoys soppy chick flicks as a guilty pleasure.

“Hell yeah the Notebook made me cry,” he had said with no ounce of regret.

Noya learned a lot of things about Yaku too. He had two younger siblings, a sister and brother. Grew up in Tokyo with his family. He and Oikawa had met in his third year of high school. Favourite colour was also red, and he loved horror movies.

“Orphan,” Yaku had answered when Noya asked for his favourite horror movie. 

Now they walked together along a small river. Noya’s boots made a satisfying sound on the hard rock concrete while Yaku’s converse made a squishy sound. Noya had pushed his hair back with a headband instead of spiking it up and Yaku loved it.

They were currently asking questions back and forth.

“Favourite drink besides alcohol?” Yaku asked.

“Lemon iced tea. You?”

“Peach iced tea.”

“Favourite band?” Noya asked, balancing on the wood railing of the river. Yaku instinctively offered his hand.

“English band named Catfish and The Bottlemen. Have you heard of them?”

“Nope,” Noya answered, placing one foot in front of the other. “Show me some time?”

“Sure thing,” Yaku smiled. “Favourite genre of book?”

“I don’t read much but I’d have to go fantasy fiction.”

“I love non-fiction but with fictional characters.”

“What do you mean?” Noya stopped walking and sat down on the railing, still holding Yaku’s hand.

“There might be a character that visits a real place and it has actual history in the book, but the character is fictional.” Yaku frowned. “I don’t exactly know how to explain it.”

“I think I understand,” Noya smiled. “So if I were a character that didn’t actually exist in the real world but someone wrote me going to… a real place in this world, not the book, then that’s what you’d be talking about?”

Yaku nodded. “Complicated, I guess.”

“I think I get it.” Noya leaned his head back. “Um, favourite feature you look for in someone? Doesn’t have to be romantic.”

“They have to be interesting,” Yaku said. “And able to make me laugh.”

“Mm, I’d say sense of humour for me.”

Yaku hummed, squeezing Noya’s hand lightly. “Worst high school memory?”

“Cousin dyed the underside of my head pink,” Noya answered. He turned his head and dragged his hand from the nape of his neck to the tip of his spikes. “All pink.”

Yaku covered his mouth as he laughed. Noya shook his head.

“Wasn’t funny! I couldn’t even blame it on her, they wouldn’t have believed me!”

“Did you get suspended?” Yaku laughed.

“No,” Noya hung his head. “I got suspended for other reasons.”

“Worst suspension?”

Noya opened his mouth to respond before he grinned. “It’s not your turn to ask a question!” he said, pressing his face close to Yaku’s.

 

***

 

Oikawa thought they were cute, Yachi said congratulations, Tsukishima said he wanted to vomit and Yaku wouldn’t admit he was happy in fear of being teased.

But Noya knew. He could tell. After their first date, Noya kept coming back to the cafe and they were texting back and forth. 

Oikawa’s hand on the back of his hand shook him from his thoughts.

“How’s the boyfriend?” he asked, smiling ear to ear. “Mine’s great, thanks for asking.”

Yaku closed his eyes and sighed, wrestling Oikawa’s hand off his head. “Not my boyfriend. How many dates have you been on?”

“Six,” Oikawa answered, staring into his eyes. “You’ve only had two.”

“And they were good, so stop asking about it.” Yaku scowled when Oikawa grinned and stood up.

“You should check your phone.” And with that, the brunette bounded over to a table of four girls and took their orders.

Yaku felt his phone vibrating and answered it, seeing Noya’s contact on the screen. The brunette had insisted that Yaku have a photo of him as his contact so it was him with a fountain of water in the background and he looked like he was licking it.

“Hey, what’s up?” Yaku said, grabbing the dirty mugs in front of him and bringing them into the kitchen. Tsukishima took them and began washing up. It was nearing the end of the day anyway.

_“You wanna go out tonight?”_ Noya asked. _“Fuck, I dropped my fucking noodle.”_

Yaku frowned but smiled. “Um, yeah I can go out tonight. Where to?”

_“It’s a small restaurant but my friend works there. How ‘bout it?”_

“Sounds good.”

_“Sweet! See you at eight? I’ll send you address!”_ Yaku could hear the laughter in his voice.

“Eight sounds perfect,” Yaku smiled. “See you then.”

_“See ya, Morisuke!”_

 

***

 

_Third date. Don’t fuck it up._

To be honest, Noya had never really been on a third date. He hadn’t really dated anyone since a few people in high school, but they never lasted. High school relationships just never worked out for him.

He’d say he was dressed quite nicely. Ennoshita, Tanaka’s boyfriend, had helped him dress as the only thing Noya knew about fashion was black skinny jeans and Doc Martins. 

And so, dressed in a soft blue button up with a black tie, black jacket, his old black converse and navy blue skinny jeans, he waited for Yaku.

“Hey!” came Yaku’s voice from up the road. Noya spun around and boy, he swooned.

Grey zip up hoodie with a maroon shirt underneath, black jeans and white vans. He waved, jogging over to him.

Noya smiled at him and jumped at him, giving him a big hug. “You look amazing!” he cried, Yaku’s hands around his waist.

Yaku flushed and set him down, brushing his fringe back into place. “You… You look nice too,” he smiled nervously, cheeks pink.

Noya only grinned more. He offered his hand, which Yaku took.

 

“Tadashi!”

Noya called through the restaurant, startling a black haired waiter. He turned around, notebook in hand and smiled. 

“Noya-san!” he said, rushing over to the two of them. “I got your booking!” He smiled softly at Yaku. “Pleasure to meet you. You must be Yaku-san? My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. I’ll be your waiter tonight!”

Yaku smiled back. The kid was covered in freckles. They decorated his cheeks and his arms. His smile was soft, and his brown eyes were kind.

“Pleasure to meet you too, Yamaguchi,” Yaku said, shaking his hand. 

Yamaguchi smiled sweetly and led them through the restaurant. He pulled out Yaku’s seat and seated him, laying a napkin over his lap. He went over the menu and the specials they said, offering his favourites. He left them once he got their drink orders.

Yaku watched him leave, long strides carrying him to the kitchen window where a tall chef with black hair and blue eyes sat with his arms crossed, listening to Yamaguchi talk.

“He’s tall, huh…” Yaku said aloud, more to himself than Noya. Noya heard though.

“Heh, yeah,” Noya laughed. “Known him since high school and he only got taller since then. He’s the same age as Shoyo.”

“The ginger?” Yaku asked. “ _They’re the same age?!_ ” he whisper-yelled, leaning forward.

“Shoyo’s only five foot four. Hasn’t grown since his first year.” Noya scowled. “Still taller than me.”

Yaku snorted. “You’re real salty about that, huh?”

“I grew two centimetres in my second year and then my body gave up,” Noya huffed. 

Yaku reached out and grabbed his hand. “I think your body gave up long before that.”

Noya turned his chin up and huffed, but he didn’t let go of Yaku’s hand. Yaku grinned widely at him, and Noya returned the smile after a small protest.

 

***

 

They played the question game again.

“Now can you tell me the worst suspension you’ve ever had?” Yaku asked, walking backwards in front of him.

Noya groaned, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Got angry at a friend, vice principal came up behind me-“

“Oh shit,” Yaku laughed. “Go on.”

“-scared the shit outta me, so I accidentally smashed into him. Broke a kinda expensive vase, I guess? They made a big deal out of it.” Noya sighed. “So, I got suspended for a week and wasn’t allowed to attend club activities for a month.”

Yaku licked his lips and laughed. Noya rolled his eyes, but he laughed too.

“My turn,” Noya laughed. “Favourite high school memory?”

“Umm…” Yaku pursed his lips. “Probably when I went to nationals with my volleyball team.”

“You played volleyball too?!” Noya said, putting a spring in his step. “What position?!”

“Libero,” Yaku smiled. “You?”

“I was a libero too!” Noya cried. “This is so cool! Who would have thought?” He laughed loudly, running up to Yaku and walked by his side.

“Okay,” Noya said with a smile. “Favourite food?”

“Stir-fried vegetables,” Yaku answered. “You?”

“Gari-Gari Kun!” 

‘That’s a popsicle,” Yaku frowned.

“I don’t see your point,” Noya scoffed. “Your turn.”

“Um…” Yaku chewed the inside of his cheek. “Favourite season?”

“Two,” Noya answered, “of Suits.” Yaku snorted, looking away as he shook his head. Noya shrugged.

“You never said what kind of season.”

“Whatever,” Yaku smiled, rolling his eyes. “Your turn.” He was walking in front of Noya when he asked. Yaku noticed he wasn’t following and stopped walking. His hands were in his pockets, a frown on his face.

“Noya?” Yaku asked, turning around.

Noya reached out and Yaku took his hand. “I really want to, but you can say no.” He laughed nervously, his eyes burning with determination. “Can I kiss you?”

Yaku opened his mouth to respond before deciding against it. He simply nodded and Noya smiled. He pulled Yaku closer by his hand and craned his neck up. He tilted his head, letting Yaku close the distance. Yaku wrapped his arms around Noya’s waist to hold him closer, pressing their lips together harder.

Noya smiled against his lips, opening his eyes. He stroked Yaku’s cheek, repetitively pecking his lips before Yaku laughed and turned his head. 

 

***

 

Yaku laid on Noya’s floor, his cat lying on his stomach. The cat’s name was Lola, her fur white and sleek. She seemed to like Yaku as soon as he offered his hand for her to press her face into. 

He checked his phone, texts from a group conversation coming in fast.

 

**the real captain [11:34]**  
i fuckign want to die kenma’s cat is shoving his claws into my thigh

**brokuto [11:34]**  
lmao bro just get kenma to move him

**the real captain [11:35]**  
fuck that the cat’s real cute but im in pain

**truly an angel from heaven [11:35]**  
then don’t complain.

**the real captain [11:35]**  
akaashi… you’re so hot when ur mad

**truly an angel from heaven [11:36]**  
you just used “ur” and “you’re” in the same sentence

**truly an angel from heaven [11:36]**  
and i’ll have to tell kenma you called me hot

**the real captain [11:38]**  
lol don’t even matter bc kenma said u were hot a few days ago and u know he doesn’t say shit he doesn’t mean

**brokuto [11:39]**  
lmao he’s not wrong keiji u are rly hot

**yik yak kun [11:40]**  
why am i here

**megane [11:41]**  
Why am I here as well? I specifically asked not to be here.

**the real captain [11:42]**  
tsukki… yakkun… my friends

**megane [11:43]**  
Fuck off.

**yik yak kun [11:43]**  
fuck off

**the real captain [11:43]**  
bye guys

 

_megane has removed the real captain from the group._

 

Noya laughed once Yaku showed him. “Who are all these people?”

“Tsukishima from IV is megane,” Yaku answered. “Akaashi is “truly an angel from heaven”. Bokuto is “brokuto” and Kuroo is “the real captain”.”

“I understand megane,” Noya giggled. “But why all the others?”

“Bokuto calls Akaashi angel,” Yaku smiled. “They’re dating, so it’s a pet name. And Kuroo was captain of our volleyball team back in high school. He and Bokuto are best friends.” 

“Hence the “brokuto”. Gotcha.” Noya flicked his finger in a tick sign. 

Yaku sat up, shifting Lola into his lap. Noya was on the couch and shifted himself so Yaku was between his legs. He leaned down and gave him a small kiss, Lola purring loudly when Yaku scratched behind her ears.

“I’m allowed to call you my boyfriend now, right?” Noya asked, leaning back to look at Yaku.

Yaku smiled, reaching up and pushing Noya’s head back down to kiss him. “Of course you can,” he answered. “Tooru’s been calling you my boyfriend since our first date.”

Noya lifted his head and laughed loudly. “Second date for Ryuu.”

Yaku sighed, closing his eyes. Noya ran his fingers through his short hair, placing a kiss on his forehead. Yaku opened his eyes and smiled, Lola’s paws on his chest. He looked down at her, the white cat crawling up over his shoulder to licked Noya’s arm.

“Aww,” Noya cooed, pressing his nose against hers. “I could never replace you, Lola.”

Lola meowed and closed her eyes, pressing her paws into Noya’s thigh. Yaku rolled over, leaning his chin on Noya’s other leg.

“You guys are cute,” Yaku said quietly. Noya smiled softly at Lola, patting Yaku’s head and hers at the same time. Yaku watched him looked at Lola, his eyes kind. Yaku really admired him; his soft eyes that were still sharp, his smile and laugh that he didn’t bother to hide, his dyed hair that he got weird looks for. Yaku admired a lot about him.

“What are you thinking about?’ Noya asked, looking down at him.

“Just you,” Yaku replied. Noya smirked, pressing a kiss to his nose.

“Mori-chan’s thinking about me,” he smiled, holding his face. “I wonder if he likes me.”

“We’re breaking up,” Yaku deadpanned, picking himself up.

“Noooo,” Noya whined, reaching out for him. Lola sprung up and brushed her tail under Noya’s chin. Yaku tried to keep a straight face but ended up smiling.

 

***

 

“Yikes with a capital Y.”

Iwaizumi hummed, sipping his coffee. Oikawa was reading over one of his short stories. It was about a girl who had been tormented all her life by her siblings because she always seemed to get what she want. Without being able to take it anymore, she lashed out and slashed at her siblings, killing them one cold night. Her parents saw her, but refused to give her up to the police. She eventually killed them too when the police closed in on them, and then killed herself.

“Her name is Tooru,” Iwaizumi told Oikawa.

Oikawa looked up like he was on the office and handed the papers back to Iwaizumi. “I think we should see other people,” he said, his eyes half-lidded.

Iwaizumi chuckled, putting his papers back into his bag. “I’m joking. I don’t have a name for her yet. That’s only scraps and a plot.”

“Hmm…” Oikawa tapped his chin in thought. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s notepad and wrote down “Minako” with the kanji for “beauty”, “unknown” and “child”.

“Minako…” Iwaizumi tried the name on his tongue and smiled softly. “Yeah, I like that.”

“She’s beautiful, but her motives are unknown,” Oikawa said darkly with a sly smile. “She is but a child to her parents, but she’s not as young and immature as one might think.”

Iwaizumi laughed, jotting it down. “That sounds perfect. Thanks, Tooru.”

“Aww,” Oikawa cooed, reaching over and grabbing his cheeks. “Anything for you, my love.” He kissed his nose, smiling brightly. He ignored Tsukishima’s boo from the counter, along with Noya’s loud snickering.

“And I thought they wouldn’t last,” Oikawa muttered, sitting back down. Iwaizumi frowned.

“Who wouldn’t last?”

“Morisuke-chan and Noya.” Oikawa huffed. “But no, six months in and they’re still going strong.”

“Come to think of it, isn’t their anniversary or whatever the same as ours?” Iwaizumi said, leaning on his arms.

Oikawa’s entire world stopped. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. He looked at Iwaizumi, his mouth breaking into a shocked smile.

“Tooru…” Iwaizumi said slowly, glancing back at Yaku. “What are you going to do?”

“Oh, nothing,” Oikawa smiled, sliding out the booth. He walked over to Yaku and tapped him on the shoulder, batting his eyelashes.

“Hi, Morisuke-chan,” he smiled. “Hajime-chan has just opened my eyes to something.”

Yaku frowned, slowly easing himself off the counter. “What is it, Tooru?”

“Our anniversaries are the same date,” Oikawa said sweetly. “Isn’t that cute? We really are best friends!”

“Fuck,” Yaku spat, looking away. 

“Actually, it’s my doing that got you guys together, right?” 

Noya frowned and blinked. “He’s right, Mori…”

“I know,” Yaku said. He looked back at Oikawa. “You can’t hold me to that promise.”

“I’ve let you off for six months,” Oikawa snickered, his eyes dark. “I think you can do it once.”

Yaku grimaced, screwing up his face. “I’m not doing it here,” he growled. 

“Oh, no, of course not!” Oikawa gasped. “I wouldn’t make you get on your knees in front of your boyfriend for another man!”

“Nothing I haven’t seen,” Noya waved off, earning a punch from Yaku. Oikawa laughed, covering his mouth. He winked at Noya before returning to Iwaizumi.

“What was that about?” Iwaizumi asked as soon as he sat down.

“Well,” Oikawa began, “Morisuke-chan made a promise to me if he and Noya got together, and I intend to hold him to it.”

“What was the promise?”

“Well.”

 

Photos of Yaku on his knees, praying to Oikawa who stood with one leg being held up by Noya and his face tossed up came full circle.

 

**the real captain [03:09]**  
lol what is this???  
_[Image Attachment]_

 

**yik yak kun [03:11]**  
FUCK YM LIFE IM GOING TO KILL TOORU

**megane [03:12]**  
At least you had the decency to not do it in the cafe.

**yik yak kun [03:13]**  
at least he had the balls to fucking share the photo

**megane [03:13]**  
Isn’t Oikawa-san in this conversation?

**alien queen [03:14]**  
what’s up bitches

**brokuto [03:19]**  
OMG WHAT THE FYCJK ARE YOU DOING YAKKUN

**yik yak kun [03:20]**  
if you look closely at my eyes, i am actually about to murder him

**truly an angel from heaven [03:20]**  
why didn’t you?

**alien queen [03:20]**  
keiji!!! :c

**yik yak kun [03:21]**  
that’s yuu’s apartment in the photo and i actually have common courtesy not to put blood on someone’s carpet.

**the real captain [03:24]**  
ur still mad about that lol??

**yik yak kun [03:25]**  
no of course i’m not mad about my best friend bleeding out onto my carpet because he decided that smashing his elbow through a glass window was a “good idea”

**yik yak kun [03:26]**  
you then proceeded to scream about how “this isn’t how it is in the movies”

**the real captain [03:26]**  
but here’s the twist:

**the real captain [03:34]**  
i broke the window

**megane [03:36]**  
WHY WAS THERE AN EIGHT MINUTE GAP WHAT WERE YOU DOING

**the real captain [03:37]**  
ok i forgot i was typing and i started playing can you escape the room it’s almost four in the morning so you can fuck off young sir i call my friend

**megane [03:38]**  
But I don’t call you mine.

**the real captain [03:38]**  
why am i hated

**the real captain [03:38] **  
hannah montana said nobody’s perfect yet here i am****

**alien queen [03:39]**  
UM CREDIT ME??? 

****truly an angel from heaven [03:41]**  
stop yelling i can’t read that loud **

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my rarepair and my first length fics as said in the tags. pls gimme love and feedback (when noya has the same coffee order as u)  
> also kuroo's eight minute gap has happened to me multiple times,,,
> 
> also shout out to my datemate that helped edit this bc i love them and they always help me with my fics they're my everything and i know they'll see this lol
> 
> i love you chichi


End file.
